Be My Escape
by Kayla Elric
Summary: A lemon scene cut from one of the chapters of my main story, The Alchemical Alternative. ENJOY, YOU PERVERTS!


**Just a quick fanfic I did one day. Hope you likey! Even though it came out REALLY bad! LOL. (Yes, I know I'm a pervert!!)**

**_Be My Escape_**

Excerpt from The Alchemical Alternative: Chapter 11

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you?"

"...yes. I'm not gonna chicken out on something _this_ time."

Not stalling another second, Kay took Al's hand in her own, and placed it where she knew it belonged: back on her chest. Al then immediately brought her into a passionate kiss a second after his hand touched her, and pushed her down onto the bed.

* * *

Kay blinked in disbelief. How could she be doing this? Here she was, only fourteen years old. Making out with Alphonse Elric on a bed. On a _bed_! Yet again, her better judgement was absent.

But for only a moment. Within a few seconds, she pushed Al off of her. "Al, I can't do this," she said, her voice giving away her fear.

"What happened?" Al looked upset. "Did I do something wrong? Are we going to fast?"

"No, I-I'm just scared." Kay sat back up and pushed her umber hair back. "I can't do this. . ."

"I had a feeling I'd hear that." Al looked a bit disappointed, but his expression was also understanding. "I'll wait until the time is right."

Now Kay's mind was racing. Should she do this? Was she really a chicken? Was she really ready to sacrifice her virginity to someone who she had only dated for a few months?

In this order: no, no, and _yes_. . .

"Y'know, forget it." The female alchemist took a deep breath and looked at Al with a new confidence rising deep within her, and her shyness faded away. The sensible Kay she had always depended on was gone. Never to return after this night. She looked back down. "I want to do this no-"

She quietly gasped as she felt Al's hands against her back, and heard him unzip her corset. "I had a feeling _that_ was going to happen, too," her lover said almost inaudibly.

She felt a shiver rush down her spine as he finally pulled it off and threw it to the floor, but turned and saw him shaking in fear when there was a pause. He was terrified.

Smiling a little, she placed her doft hand against his cheek. He put his own hand on hers and closed his eyes, inhaling her luscious scent of rosemary that had always been present on every inch of her skin. It drove him crazy with desire, something he had never felt before. Compared to his brother.

"You okay, baby?" Kay asked him. She turned a bit more slightly and her breasts were exposed. He only nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her, both falling down onto the bed once again. Kay let out a moan as she felt his tongue penetrate her lips; she didn't think to even make him ask for entrance, and she was surprised that he had relinquished all control he had over himself.

_Alphonse Elric, what the hell are you doing?_, Al thought as he pulled the bottom half of Kay's clothing off in one try. _What happened to the sensitive, innocent, cat-loving guy you used to be? _

He looked down at Kay again, now completely nude, unbuttoning his shirt and taking her sweet time. Yet again, he thought to himself. _But, you love her. . .You'd do anything for her. You'd give yourself to her. Right? Oh, gods above, why can't you use your common sense anymore! _Kay finally finished unbuttoning the shirt and slid it down off his shoulders. It soon joined her clothing on the floor.

Finally, within a few more seconds, it was time for Kay to finish her part of the job. She reached forward and grabbed Al's belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it away. She then reached down and hesitated before touching Al gently through his boxer shorts. She pulled back out of fear, but then something drew her right back to wrap her fingers around the covered elastic band of Al's shorts and pull them off. Now the hard part of the job was about to begin.

"Oh, god, Alphonse," Kay sighed, "what on Earth is our problem? Don't you think this is a bit out of our league? Are you-"

Al rolled his eyes and forced their lips to meet once again. "You talk to much sometimes, Kayla," Al said, smiling, stroking her shoulder.

"We don't even know what sex is, let alone how to do it."

"I think it's pretty easy, if you know what you have you do. Besides, I think we're doing pretty decent right now." Al started kissing and licking at several spots on Kay's neck and shoulders, making her moan out in pleasure. She ran her hands through her lover's dark blonde hair, while he ran his hands over her body, still preventing their lower bodies from meeting. He tried his hardest to prevent Kay from feeling uncomfortable, and so far, he was doing a decent job of it. It soon began to feel as if the walls were beginning to melt. The air became heavy and humid, making it harder to breathe.

Within a few minutes, both became impatient, as they looked at each other and knew what each was thinking. Kay didn't even have to make any movements herself as Al took complete control, spreading her legs out and moving forward.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can," he told her, a look of worry spreading across his face, "but I can't guarantee that you won't hurt."

"I don't care," Kay said. "We started this, and we can end it."

"Okay then." He smiled as he carefully entered her, the muscles in his lower body tightening. Kay cried out in pain, digging her nails into the skin of Al's shoulder blades, her legs positioning themselves around his waist. It felt as if hundreds of sharp needles were being hammered into her, or rather just being pushed in very slowly. She begged for the pain to stop, felt as if she would rather die than bare another minute of it. But yet, at the same time, she wanted more, needed more of his touch, his kiss. Desired to be wrapped up in lust's control again.

Suddenly, a new sensation swept over her, starting from her core and working its way throughout her whole body. Now it wasn't just pain; it was something else. She felt the gate start to give way, increasing pressure on her. Her nails dug deeper into Al's flesh, finally breaking the skin and making it bleed. Eyes closed, she could hear him hiss in pain, but was focusing on the agony she was in. Finally, she reached her climax and cried out, throwing her head against the soft pillows behind her. Al's soon followed, and as Kay felt the warm liquid released, she knew it was over.

Now the two were left panting, their bodies covered in thin layers of sweat, completely exhausted.

Al pulled out of her and lay next to Kay, probably more tired than she was. "Sorry I hurt you," he said, his voice breaking up a little.

"It's alright. I was willing to hurt for you." She kissed Al just on the tip of his nose and smiled. "I love you, Alphonse Elric."

Al couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too, Kayla Hamilton." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled a blanket that had fallen off the bed over their bare bodies. Kay smiled a little and cuddled up against Al, but then opened her eyes a little.

"Don't you think we should get dressed and clean up a little?"

"Nah, I'm too tired." And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

Kay just rolled her eyes and closed them. "You lazy bum. . ." She soon lost consciousness with the outside world.

**The end. Yes, I know it sucked. SUE ME; I DON'T CARE!! No, seriously, give me reviews. LOL!**


End file.
